


Glück

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Purer Fluff. ;-)





	Glück

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Ein winziges Geburtstagsgeschenk. ♥

Boerne fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Silkes Haar, und streichelte mit der anderen ihre erhitzte Wange. Heute waren sie beinahe zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Sie tauschten ein paar letzte kleine Küsse und liebe Worte aus, dann rollte sich Silke langsam von ihm runter.

Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand von ihnen sprach. Boerne lauschte den leisen Atemzügen seiner Freundin, und dachte daran, wie glücklich er war, wie viel sich doch in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte.  
Gelegentlich wachte er noch immer schweißgebadet und mit Herzrasen auf, aber seit Silke auch über Nacht bei ihm blieb, suchten ihn die Albträume immer seltener heim.

„Silke?“, flüsterte er in die Stille. „Möchtest du vielleicht ...“

„Ja.“ Silke kuschelte sich seitlich in seine Arme. 

Boerne lächelte und schloss seine Augen.


End file.
